


run

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Series: do (not) forget [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: Часть цикла «do (not) forget».Беты —наркопёс,Собака серая





	run

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла «do (not) forget».
> 
> Беты — [наркопёс](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3314845), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Щелчок — и лезвие снаружи. Блестит на солнце, слепит глаза, нагревается. Генри хочется раскалить лезвие, чтобы оно входило в плоть, как в масло. Нож не его — отца. Генри давно стащил его и с тех пор не мог расстаться.

Надавить на тыльную сторону лезвия — и оно с тихим щёлканьем спрячется.

Генри — складной нож.

Он отпускает свой гнев с тихим щелчком где-то на окраине сознания.

Он ненавидит, и нет ничего сильнее этого чувства. Ничего более распаляющего, искреннего, красочного.

Он отдаётся ненависти всей душой, хоть и не верит в неё — почти все взрослые говорят, что у него души нет. А особо сердобольные овцы — что она есть, просто больна.

Душевнобольной. Слово перекатывается на языке, и Генри чувствует, как с ним возрастает ненависть.

Они все не понимают — он хочет лишь лучшего.

Он хочет уничтожить грязь, что наполняет Дерри, а её здесь много. Так всегда говорил его отец.

Генри вырезает на земле мишень. Не бросает — просто роняет нож, глядя, как лезвие вонзается в землю. Хочется, чтобы так же оно вонзилось в чужую плоть.

Генри ухмыляется, обнажая зубы, и смотрит на выход из библиотеки.

Урис уже получил за то, что не дал ему списать, но это вовсе не значит, что Генри успокоился.

Он прячет лезвие — его ненависть разрезает его самого. Уничтожает, слепит, сводит с ума — хотя кто-то говорил, что он уже сумасшедший, что в его возрасте нельзя быть таким жестоким.

Отцу плевать. И Генри тоже плевать.

Он щурится, всматриваясь вдаль, когда открывается дверь в паре десятков метров от него.  
Не Урис. Генри рычит — ему ни хрена не в кайф ждать, пока этот еврейский выродок закончит копаться в своих книгах.

Хочется, чтобы он вышел сейчас.

Хочется закончить начатое, оставить не одну букву своего имени — все пять, или хотя бы вырезать на худом животе инициалы. Хочется вспарывать его бледную кожу, разрезать старые шрамы, расковыривать раны ногтем, отрывать куски плоти.

В глазах темнеет — от наваждения или от ярости, и Генри на секунду теряет равновесие.

Он сжимает кулаки, выдёргивая нож из уже рыхлой земли.

Генри давно очистил его от крови Уриса, но, честно говоря, жалеет об этом. Он бы с удовольствием оставил следы на лезвии — чтобы помнить момент, когда прыткий еврей всё же попался.

— Выходи уже, — рявкает Генри, гипнотизируя дверь, ожидая любого движения.

Он не замечает, как Стэн появляется совсем в другом месте — видимо, вышел через чёрный ход. А когда велосипед предаёт его, издавая звон, Генри резко поворачивает голову в сторону звука.

— Срань! — кричит он, глядя на удаляющийся велосипед и оглядывающегося Уриса. — Ничего...

Ничего, говорит он про себя, он ещё поймает этого ублюдка. Поймает и изрежет его кожу, оставляя шрамы на всю жизнь, впиваясь в его руки, сжимая их так, чтобы оставить синяки — он это умеет.

Он не даст Урису забыть о своём существовании.

Ни на одну грёбаную секунду.


End file.
